


Here There Might Be Dragons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: whedonland, Dragons, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles works on a translation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Might Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Whedonland challenge: to use a line from the previous drabble. Said sentence is bolded.

Giles hated to admit that he didn't know what was going on, but it was worse, in his mind, to send his slayer into a fight unprepared. So when she asked, he told her as much, and he stuck to his story even when she gave him a sideways look and frowned. **And truthfully, he still didn't know.**

He might have found something that hinted at the presence of a dragon, but that didn't really mean anything. Holy Dynasian Sanskrit Variation was hardly an easy translation, and dragon was an extremely nebulous term even in the best of languages. So he was being completely truthful when he claimed ignorance to Buffy, regardless of what she seemed to imagine.

At least, he wasn't going to put the idea of dragon-slaying into her head until it was absolutely necessary, and that was that.


End file.
